Griffins
Griffins- Range from color shape and can be of all sizes. They generally have the wings of an egale the face of one with cat like ear's. They can have the back side of a lion sometimes with a snake for a tail. Griffins can range from being any type of bird and feline as a mix. They generally live in flocks of 20-35 members. Location: ''' Apple Tree Forest Everfrost plains, and mountain area. '''History Species Information Common Terms "No Beak." Means you are calling them ugly disfigured. This is usually used during minor fights. "Oath Breaker." One of the worst words you can call another Griffin it means your calling him a liar, and a coward. Basically their version of yellow belly. "Egg Breaker." One of the worst words you can call another Griffin it means, that they are to weak to protect their young or worse that they've broken a rival males offspring. This means that you are claiming them to be a horrible person not to be used likely as their are investigations into this. If a male is unable to protect their young then they will be marked unable to breed until properly trained up again if its a health reason they they will no longer be able to breed, and be put in with the elders, or the sick. "Egg Eater:" Even worse then Egg Breaker to be called this is a serious offense it means that you have been eating eggs. Eating a griffins egg before the chick can develop increases your magical power. But you kill the offspring inside, their are some side effects from eating a griffins egg, but its known to cure infertility in human woman,and also to give that child stronger magical powers. Also cures the individual of any illness by boosting the immune system. This can result in the individuals death, and a mobbing from other Griffins as well as banishment. "_____ Beak." By refering to the color of their beak this is a general greeting that is respectful, you are showing them that you are of equal status. Beak colors, white, red, grey, black, brown, gold "My King," Referring some one as your king is the leader, or who you would see as leader. A King in your eyes usually is the best fighter in the entire Flock. The current King and the person you see as your king can be different referring to some one as King is also letting them know you'll back them up encase of a challenge for power. Beliefs Griffins status in life depends on their strength, and magical power. Each Griffins Magical power and natural strengths are different. Males do all the fighting, and providing only in times of hardship will the females have to hunt for their young. Females usually tend to the young, and do trades, and most of the political work. Males are considered the Leader of the Griffins Brute Strength which comes from them being born from their goddess Felica who was said to be the sun she created them from her image but the female first to let the males know that without them their would be no future for them. Felica gave them wings, and claws to protect their females, but also to prove their worth in battle. But she also gave them the ability to heal their wounds but doing so after the battle means that you forfeit the rank you would have received after winning. If you manage to win, and not heal your wounds after the battle your rank goes up. If you win enough times against your companions then you can fight the current holder of the Chief Rank. Chief is the second highest rank and can only be achieved through battle usually the older fighters hold these ranks. These are highly respected members of society they either support the king or they don't. Those that work under the Cheifs their own separated trained warriors suppose that barons believes, if that Cheif and multiple Clans decide that the king is not worthy they can up root him and chase him out. Their are ten clans so you need the support of six in order to defeat the other. Each Cheif can have from ten to twenty to thirty five flock members backing them up. Ranks: King: Clan Chiefs: Are the mayors they lead and protect their flock, they don't live in the same area. This can create diversion, and many differences between the two of them. The Clan Chief usually has its support of its flock. Warriors: All sexually mature Griffins are part of the warriors. Their job is to fight for their Clan chief or for the King if they choose to. A male can leave a Clan but it is frowned upon. Guards: Those not quite old enough or wounded, or find that battle is not for them. They usually watch over the young, and protect them. They are the ones who will hunt for their Clan. Den Mother: The Lead Female in charge of keeping track of how many chicks, what food they have, what items, how well everyone is doing. Their job is also to heal the sick, and wounded. A Den Mother must be good at healing, and making others feel important. She is also the one who would most likely talk to another species and deal with the political side of things. A Den Mother is respected above all. And highly valuable breeding partner. Hearts: These are young females who are yet to claim a mate, these females are constantly sought by males. A Male cannot claim a mate until he has successfully defeated at least one opponent, and has hunted successfully at least four times. So that he can show off his health, and how good of a provider he is. These are females that want a mate permanently, to win a Heart's heart you have to provide them with protection, food, shelter, and, an item, that you must give to them when offering to be their mate. In return you get a mate, and you get a female who will tend after you children, and take care of you wounds. Once you claim a mate you are expected not to take part of the Breeding Partners, and only have that one mate. Breeding Partners: If you are not looking for a forever mate, but just to have children females who have reached sexual maturity for at least a year or two are expected to be involved in having a breeding partner. Once a female has successfully produced eggs it is up to that male, and guards to protect his offspring. If a male ends up not being able to protect his children or mate he looses the right to call himself their Father. Then that female will go under a higher ranking male and join in with him. Magicians- Those that have successfully completed three years of training with magic under the watch full eye of a higher up. After that he or she may either choose a broad mate, or be entered under the king. Their job is to provide additional protection for the flock. Elders- Those that have reached an age where they no longer wish to breed, or to continue to fight they are cared for by the den mothers and the guards. Elders are considered wise, with lots of information and held the utmost respect. They tell traditions to the young ones and are known to watch them from time and time again. Griffin Battle Rules: - If you heal a wound received or require medical attention the match is over And you loose If you win and keep your scar you get the rank of the defeated, and you get to continue once you loose your out of the match. -Once you have won one match you may choose an official mate -If you defeat a Clan Chief you get his rank if you defeat the king you get his rank. If the other clan cheifs disapprove of you they may challenge you at any time to battle. Thought they must wait at least one month before challenging a newly appointed king through the battle system. It is held once a year. If you heal your scar with magic you forfeit the rank you would have received. Even if you win the battle. Your goal is to defeat your opponent without getting a scar big enough to mortally wound you. You may challenge anyone to battle. To refuse is a sign of cowardness and is greatly frowned upon during this time. You must show your worth if you fail to win a battle, then you are not yet ready to have a mate. You are only required to win one battle, but you can continue as long as you don’t loose. Once you loose you are not permitted to renter the battle arena. Diet: Griffins prefer to eat, berries, fruits, and apples, they also eat fish on rare occasions and are omnivores, Griffins do not hunt big game such as deer. They also eat snakes because they hate snakes and often kill them, snakes are considered egg eaters, and cannibalistic quality’s that are deem unworthy and unacceptable in their species. Snakes are not tolerated near the nesting sites. Some of the most common fish they eat is, Salmon fish, they also eat, blue berries, black berries, apples, carrots, potatoes. Views- Griffin view Dragons as “Snake Fliers.” They dislike dragons because they resemble snakes, that and they breath fire. They believe that Dragons were created to punish an evil Griffin who was the first Egg Eater. This is susperstious Griffins don’t trust Dragons and tend to avoid all contact with them all together. To see a Griffin and a dragon together is very rare as they tend to avoid each other. Griffins have no respect for Fire Dragons. Griffins are more cautious with humans but will do trade with them for items, material goods, and some griffins are know to in slave humans under them and think they are scrawny useless creatures with no hair. But this depends on the Clan. Slavery is frowned upon in Diaga their has been many fights with Dragon riders and griffins over this. Thought there are only one or two clans who do this know. Griffins tend to pay human with magic, for clothing, tools, jewellery, and for mastery made homes. They provide services for the town people that involves messing, help during a flood, they usually exchange for food or rare berries.